


fight or flight

by basilqueer



Category: DSMP - Fandom, Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Guilt, No Romance, No Sex, No Smut, Other, Pain, Sad, Survivor Guilt, TechnoBlade, i am in so much pain, ohnohedied, please help someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29834082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basilqueer/pseuds/basilqueer
Summary: techno tries to cope with tommy’s death while all he feels is guilt. dream still has the favor. the voices are almost too much.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	fight or flight

He was so cold. Even inside the comfort of his own house with Steve and the dogs, the constant feeling of emptiness rattled his bones just like the blizzard wind did. Although he could, the idea of even getting up to light the fireplace ran shivers down his spine. He would feel much more comfortable just sitting here, waiting for the storm to pass. 

This is what you get for deciding to live in the Arctic, he thinks to himself. 

Techno, not for the first time, realized he was lonely. Even with Phil and Ranboo coming around every once and a while, he never felt like he had anyone. Philza’s a war criminal, and Ranboo is a forgetful part-enderman. The only one that really ever made him feel was Tommy. Now he’s gone too. 

Ever since Tommy’s death, Phil has been distant. At night he’s heard screaming Tommy’s name, waiting for an answer. Tommy hasn’t come back as a ghost like Will did. Maybe it’s because Tubbo’s safe, maybe because his disks will forever be in his ender chest. Whatever it is though, him being gone has torn the server apart. 

The egg has grown to the L’Manberg coastline now, Techno’s gone to check the crater a couple times. Every time he goes there, he’s reminded of his past mistake of following Dream. He killed Tommy. Dream said he wouldn’t. That won’t be forgiven anytime soon. 

You still have the favor left, a couple of the voices screech in unison. Techno winces. He can’t see himself fulfilling whatever Dream wants him to do anytime soon. Techno lost too many brothers because of him. They both might be gone forever.

Although everyone was having trouble with Tommy’s death, Sam and Puffy have been taking it the worse. The prison guards have been seen pacing around the building, no Sam in sight. Ranboo says he’s been walking around the SMP mindlessly, tear stains dotting his face. For good reason, Sam’s taken all the blame for the death. He’ll never forgive himself for that. 

Puffy has also been taking it poorly. To be fair, if anyone died she’d take it bad. Puffy has always taken the role of a motherly figure on the server, and losing Tommy was like losing a child. She was always more of a parent to Tommy than Phil was, though. Phil was a horrible person and an even worse father. 

Ranboo hasn’t slept in a couple days, Techno is a little worried. Ranboo carries his memory book everywhere, jotting down little notes for himself to just remember. Dream’s voice constantly rings in his ears and every time he tries to sleep he sees the blood-stained mask with psychotic green eyes behind it, tearing into his very soul. He’s too afraid to sleep, too afraid to go anywhere but the arctic. 

It’s a feeble attempt, but sometimes he thinks that Techno can protect him, although no one can protect Ranboo from Dream. 

Techno has built up the hobby of writing. Writing letters to Tommy and even sometimes Will has helped him cope, although he’d never show that he was suffering. He finally gets up and drags his red cloak down the ladder to Tommy’s old room and the prime log. He’s set up a desk down there, remembering Tommy helped him write the letters. 

He takes out a quill and the journal he’s been writing in, and pours his thoughts out:

Tommy, 

The voices have become more persistent following your death. The hardest ones to hear are the ones that laugh at your death or mockingly ask where you are. I wish I could escape the prison of screams.

Missing you is exhausting. I miss your annoying laugh, your rebellious energy. I miss you laying on my lap that one night where it was so cold. I miss petting your hair while tears stream down your face, telling you I’d protect you from him. 

I wasn’t able to protect you, was I?

I don’t know what Dream will want me to do as the favor, I hope it’s something soon, the burden of succumbing to his rule is carving another slow hole in my heart.

I used to tell you stories of Greek mythology as you fell asleep, so I can revisit one of your favorites; Icarus. 

Our story takes place on the island of Crete, in the famous inventor Daedalus’s workshop. His son, Icarus and him were trapped in a sort of prison. I don’t really remember why they were imprisoned, but I don’t think it matters too much. Daedalus was in the end stage of making metal wings they could use to fly out of the workshop with. They were beautiful, each faux feather looking real and laying on top of each other like a real bird’s wing. 

They were almost ready, the men were just waiting for the wax to finish melting. 

A few minutes later, they began to strap the wings onto their arms and shoulders. The father and son were giddy with excitement, getting ready for their valiant escape. 

“Remember the only rule Son,” Daedalus started.

“I know, I know. If I fly too high the wax will melt and too low to the water and the metal will rust,” Icarus responded. 

“Good.” 

The ruler of Crete, King Minos, hated the idea of them leaving, he was the one who locked them up in the first place. He bursted into the room right as they finished pouring the wax on their bare backs. And right as the King started to protest and call for guards, the men took off. 

Apparently it was the best feeling known to man. I’m not sure though, obviously Dream hasn’t allowed us wings. 

Daedalus was being as careful as can be, but Icarus was having the time of his life sweeping through the clouds and diving down towards the water. Even if Daedalus wanted to stop him, he couldn’t catch up or yell enough to be heard over the wind and the clashing waves. It was a blur what happened next; Icarus flew too close to the Sun for the last time, and the wax came loose just as his father predicted. Fear washed over his eyes as he started to fall.

The last thing Daedalus saw was his son fall into the dark treacherous waters off of the island of Crete.

I really don’t know why you like that tale so much, it’s own of the more tragic, but I always did whatever you wanted me to.

I miss you so much Tommy.

Please come back to me,

Techno

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u enjoyed i might do more chapters idk <3


End file.
